Chaos' Army with a Twist
by Percabeth Jackson-Chase
Summary: Percy, Nico, Hazel, Jason, Thalia, Piper, Frank, Leo, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sadie and Carter were betrayed. On the verge of death, Chaos finds them and gives them a new home. But what'll happen if some of the Primordal Gods/Goddesses, the Titans, Apophis, and Moldy Voldy and his (very) stupid Death Eaters rise again and the next Great Prophecy comes to pass? Find out by reading! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chaos' Army Story with a Twist

Chapter 1: Betrayal

**A/N this is my first story, so constructive criticism allowed, NO FLAMES! They will be used to bake virtual cookies. X)**

Percy Jackson's POV:

Percy Jackson, Thalia and Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Sadie and Carter Kane were sitting in a circle. Why were they in a circle, may you ask? They were sharing their stories of betrayal.

_* Super-Duper FLASHBACK Time! *_

_Percy came back from a quest issued by Athena to slay the Teumessian fox so he could propose to Annabeth. The Teumessian fox was destined never to be caught, but with a little help from the great golden dog, Laelaps, the Teumessian fox was subdued and put to slumber. Naturally, slaying the Teumessian fox was supposedly impossible, but Percy did the impossible every day. When he came back from getting Atlantic Platinum, Volcanic Rubies and Sky Sapphire, he had Hephaestus craft the most beautiful ring the world had ever seen. He walked right up from the beach to find Jayden, his idiotic half-brother and Annabeth kissing and everybody from Camp watching and shouting, "KISS! KISS! KISS!" He threw the ring on the ground and saw Jason, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank watching with disgust, all of them with backpacks an weapons strapped to their backs. "Let's go. I've had enough betrayal to last a lifetime." Growled Piper. Percy hissed, "I'm coming too." Jason answered, "OK. Meet us by Thalia's tree at 10:00." Percy went to the Poseidon cabin and packed everything he owned and put it in a small, light backpack that was enchanted to be small and light no matter what was put inside. He got it after he went on a quest for Artemis. He exited the Poseidon cabin, and saw the seven figures waiting for him at Thalia's Pine. They took one last look at Camp Half-Blood, and simultaneously walked away from camp._


	2. AN

**A/N I just realized I didn't do the disclaimer. I'm sorry Rick! Don't sue me!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chaos' Army With A Twist

Ch.2

Disclaimer:

Percabeth Jackson-Chase: Percy, get up here and do the disclaimer!

Percy: NO!

Percabeth Jackson-Chase: Want to spend a hour in the Aphrodite cabin?

Percy: NOOOOOOOOO! I'll do it.

Percabeth Jackson-Chase: Good boy.

Percy: Percabeth Jackson-Chase does not own PJATO, HP or KC.

Percabeth Jackson-Chase: Here, have some blue cookies.

Percy: BLUE COOKIES! (Jumps in canoe lake and eats cookies)

Annabeth: Are you OK, Seaweed Brain?

Percabeth Jackson-Chase: I think he's a bit OOC. Sorry about that.

Annabeth: Okayyyyy…

Carter's POV  
Carter was remembering the events leading up to his betrayal.  
Super Flashback time with cookies!  
He returned from teaching Neith with Sadie, "How To Hunt Jelly Babies For Dunces (Or Hunting Goddesses) 101!" and came back to a Brooklyn House in ruins. Zia came running up to them, " Why, Carter? Why, Sadie? Why did you do it?" Carter was confused. " What did I do?" Zia said," Leave! You are banished from Brooklyn House! You have betrayed us!" Then, Carter and Sadie climbed aboard Freak and ( Forgive me:minor Son of Sobek spoilers) sailed into Manhattan, asking for refuge with Percy Jackson using his hidden hieroglyph. Little did he know that he was banished from his camp as well.

**Sorry that it's short! I'll have at least 1 more chappie o for the fact I haven't written in a while! **

**P.S. Don't shoot! I had a test every other day for the last 2 weeks! ;(**


	4. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Harry's Betrayal  
I'm sorry for any mistakes or anything. Flames are Leo's and he will suck them up!  
Harry's POV  
Disclaimer:  
Percabeth Jackson-Chase: Harry, do the disclaimer!  
Harry: No!  
Percabeth Jackson-Chase: Do you want some alone time in the Aphrodite cabin?  
Harry: *Gulps* Nope.  
Percabeth Jackson-Chase: Then do the disclaimer!  
Harry: Ok. * Gulps nervously * Percabeth Jackson-Chase does not own PJATO, HP, or KC. If he did, then he would not have killed off Beckendorf, Silena, Zoë, Fred, Dobby, or anyone else. He also would not only include Jelly Babies, but he would include brownies, candy and more. Onto the story!

Harry's betrayal hit him hard. He could not believe what Ginny had done to him.  
COOKIES WITH A SIDE OF FLASHBACKS  
Harry, Ron, and Hermionecame back from Auror Training when Ginny ran up to him and screamed," Harry, how could you betray us to Voldemort? People died in the war! YOU killed all those people with Voldemort! Why? I don't even want to know. Leave the wizarding world! Go to America for all the world cares!" and Harry mutely nodded.  
End of flashback.

**Sorry if this chappie was crappy! ;( DON'T KILL ME!**


	5. Chapter 4

Ch.4 The Meeting between the 3 fandoms.  
Disclaimer: Percabeth Jackson-Chase: Percy, get up here!  
Percy: Never!  
Percabeth Jackson-Chase: Harry, make him do it please.  
Percy: *Uncaps Riptide threatingly*  
Harry: Expelliarmus!  
(the spell bounces off Percy and hits Harry)  
Harry: Dangit. Stupid Curse of Achilles.  
Percy: Do the disclaimer. OR ELSE!  
Harry: *Gulps*Percabeth Jackson-Chase does not own PJATO, HP, or KC. If he did, then he would not have killed off Beckendorf, Silena, Zoë, Fred, Dobby, or anyone else. He also would not only include Jelly Babies, but he would include brownies, candy and more. Onto the story!  
Percy's POV  
Percy was having a bad day. At least Jason had a magical bottomless bag of ambrosia and Hazel had a magical bottomless canteen of nectar. Guess which gods sent them? Hermes and Apollo did. The two gods that didn't betray them. They were running down 37th street when they heard a growling from an alleyway. They decided to check it out. It was 3 people, versus 5 Hellhounds, 3 Dracaena, 2 Telkeheins(I Apollo-gise[LOL]) and a Cyclops in a pear tree. How the Cyclops managed to get into a pear tree Percy had no idea. One twang of Thalia's bow, and a Dracaena was gone. Again, and a Hellhound was gone. When they got closer, they saw that the 3 figures were shooting strange beams of light from sticks they were holding. "Are they wizards?" Percy asked. Leo replied," No idea, but we need to take the monsters out." And they charged into battle. After 3 minutes, the monsters were dispatched. Percy asked," Who are you?" one of the figures replied," I'm Harry Potter. This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. We're wizards." Jason asked,"THE Harry Potter? Annabeth made Thalia make me read all 7 books about you." "Yep, it's me! Who are you guys?" Harry wondered. Nico replied,"Here, I'll give you a hint. This guy over here has 2 series of books about him. Also, does this phrase ring a bell? STAY CALM AND SAVE THE WORLD TWICE WITH A PEN!" Hermione gasped."Really, is it him or is this real? We are magical(I can't resist) beautiful butterflies!" "Say what?" said Frank, confused. "Never mind." said Ron. "Hey, Percy! Who are these people?" a voice said from above. Percy looked up. Carter and a girl were above on a magical reed boat attached to a griffin. "Carter?" Percy asked.


End file.
